1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector of a type disclosed in JP-A-2011-002650, for example, which modulates light emitted from a light source according to image information, and projects the modulated light using a reflection type image formation optical system is known.
According to the projector shown in JP-A-2011-002650, projection light reflected by an aspheric mirror converges in the vicinity of an opening formed in an external case of the projector. Therefore, when the opening is covered by a foreign material easily absorbing light, the reliability of the projector could deteriorate due to a possible temperature rise of the projector caused by the existence of the foreign material, for example.